Hamilton Texts
by yeecat
Summary: Hamilton and all those other guys, well really just the ones I feel like, magically have cell phones and text each other.
1. Waited My Whole Life for This Moment

ok this was originally a project I made on Scratch so if you see that don't say I'm copying because I did that one too

also I don't have a phone I'm not a spoiled brat :3 so I've never texted before, this is really more of a chatroom but I'm calling it texting because Hamilton texts sounds better than Hamilton chatrooms

this also has some Lams so if you're seriously anti-Lams first off they really did love each they wrote love letter but so you might want to leave before you get really mad

no offense to these real people

screen names:

Hamilton: Hamilton (but it changes a whole lot)

Laurens: Turtlezzz

Eliza: Eliza

Lafayette: Frenchiestfry

Burr: Burr4Prezzzzz

Jefferson: jeffersonisswag

Mulligan: Mulligan

I was uncreative with some

jeez that was long XD

Hamilton: is anyone there  
Turtlezzz: im here  
Hamilton: dood how did u change ur name  
Turtlezzz: theres a button  
Hamilton: omg  
Laurensismybaby: look i did it 2  
Turtlezzz: omg  
Laurensismybaby: u like what u see  
Turtlezzz: u know it  
Eliza: what the  
Laurensismybaby: hi  
Eliza: ur my husband u know  
Laurensismybaby: ...  
Turtlezzz: u saw nothing eliza

Eliza: i wish  
Turtlezzz: ill pay u 2 keep silent  
Eliza: 20 bux  
Turtlezzz: o heck no  
Eliza invited Frenchiestfry, Burr4Prezzzzz,  
Mulligan, and jeffersonisswag to chat  
Burr4Prezzzz: im worried 4 ur sanity  
jeffersonisswag: me 2  
Mulligan: i cant even  
Turtlezzz: ELIZA YOU TRAITOR  
Mulligan has left the chat  
Burr4Prezzz has left the chat  
jeffersonisswag has left the chat  
Frenchiestfry: lol

Laurensismybaby: whats so funny  
Frenchiestfry: ur name  
Laurensismybaby: i cant aplogize bc its true  
Frenchiestfry: im gonna get help  
Turtlezzz: what do u mean  
Eliza: hammy im divorcing u  
Laurensismybaby: oh well  
Turtlezzz: omg yes ive waited my whole life  
for this moment  
Eliza: hammy why arent u upset  
Frenchiestfyr: u people r weird  
Laurensismybaby: i have like 5 others  
Eliza: others?!  
Laurensismybaby: well ok 3 u know

Eliza: no i dont know  
Frenchiestfry: hammy ur doomed  
Frenchiestfry has left the chat  
Laurensismybaby: wow thanks sm laf  
Frenchiestfry has returned to the chat  
Frenchiestfry: ur welcome  
Laurensismybaby: THAT WAS SACRCASM  
Frenchiestfry: oh  
Frenchiestfry has left the chat  
Eliza: hammy answer me  
Laurensismybaby: well u know if u leave me  
i have laurens if he leaves me i have ur hot  
sister if she leaves me i have that other lady  
Turtlezzz: i would never leave u

Laurensismybaby: thats why ur my baby not  
eliza  
Eliza: hammy ur such a player  
Laurensismybaby: i sure am ;) ;)  
Eliza: im mad at u ok :(  
Laurensismybaby: so those divorce papers  
Eliza: i was jk  
laurensismybaby: oh  
Turtlezzz: ****  
Laurensismybaby: language  
Turtlezzz: it was bleeped out  
Laurensismybaby: still tho  
Laurensismybaby: there are children reading  
this

Turtlezzz: the stalkers  
Eliza: hammy  
Laurensismybaby: what do u want  
Eliza: can u change ur name plz i feel  
uncomfortable with u having laurens name  
in ur name but not mine  
Turlezzz: somebody is jelly  
Eliza: im his wife ok this is so messed up  
Laurensismybaby: anything for you my  
dear Eliza  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: hows this  
Eliza: oh the divorce is really gonna happen  
now  
Turlezzz: come 2 my

LaurensishotElizaisnot: u spelled me wrong  
u said my  
Turtlezzz: no i didnt  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: yeah u did  
Turtlezzz: no bro  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: go look u did honey  
Eliza: ur already an old married couple  
Turtlezzz:?  
Eliza: u stole my man :(  
Turlezzz: i sure did :D  
Eliza: rrrrr  
Turtlezzz: help  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: so cute ur fighting  
over me

LaurensishotElizaisnot: anyway u really did  
spell me wrong  
Turtlezzz: im acheck 10 bux said i didn't  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: ur on  
Eliza: u probably kiss a $10 bill every day  
Turtlezz: why would i do that  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: cuz my majestic  
face is on there  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: really go look already  
Turtlezzz: fiiine  
Turtlezzz: dang it ur right  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: pay up sugar  
Eliza: IM SUPPOSED TO BE UR SUGAR  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: ur not sweet tho

Turtlezzz: here *hands u 10 bux*  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: real moola bro  
Turtlezzz: make me  
Eliza: i cant take this any more  
Eliza: i hate u laurens get away from my man  
Eliza has left the chat  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: now thats shes gone  
;3  
Eliza has returned to the chat  
Eliza: i knew u would say that hammy  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: oh noes  
Turtlezzz: gtg sorry  
Turtlezzz has left the chat  
LaurensishotElizaisnot: dont leave me w/ her

Eliza: u want 2 b alone w/ him but not ur  
wife?!  
Laurensishot has left the chat  
Eliza: guys am i right  
Eliza: ...  
Eliza has left the chat  
jeffersonisswag has returned to the chat  
jeffersonisswag: What'd i miss?!

so thoughts anyone X3


	2. Smelltopia

Smelltopia belongs to AquilaEagle my irl bff

New Screen names

Happison: Maddison

thats a pun folks

I'll explain because nobody will get it: Mad

also this may be easier to read, since last chapter was copy and pasted from Scratch and this one was done right here

let's go

LaurensishotElizaisnot: iS aNyBoDy ThErE

Frenchiestfry: bonjour

LaurensishotElizaisnot: i can smell u

Frenchiestfry: ?

SmellingU: i changed my name

SmellingU: thoughts everyone

Burr4Prezzzzz: u change ur name 2 much

Eliza: eh better than the other 1

Frenchiestfry: im scared

Mulligan: that divorce really did things 2 u didnt it

jeffersonisswag: i hate u

Turtlezzz: how do i smell

SmellingU: oh boy surprising amount of thoughts considering some of the people i asked

SmellingU: im talking about u jefferson

jeffersonisswag: }:( (the usual thing doesn't work lol)

SmellingU: Aaron Burr sir im experiencing the magic of screen names shut ur mouth

Turtlezzz: ooohhhhh get dunked on

Burr4Prezzzzz: nobody says that any more

Turtlezzz: rager

Burr4Prezzzzz has left the chat

SmellingU: Eliza- of course it was thats why i changed it

Eliza: *sighs*

SmellingU: Laf- that's a good thing hehehehe

Frenchiestfry: r u ok

SmellingU: nooooope

SmellingU: Mulligan- that divorce worked wonders on me

Turtlezzz: when he says wonders he means me

SmellingU: u know it

Turtlezzz: ;D

Eliza: }:(

Turtlezzz: back off hes my man now

SmellingU: i was always ur man

Eliza has left the chat

SmellingU: yo jeff

jeffersonisswag: is that supposed to b me

SmellingU: duh

jeffersonisswag: ur dum

SmellingU: i hate u 2

jeffersonisswag: i will hurt u

Turtlezzz: leave muh man alone bro

SmellingU: thx honey

Turtlezzz: np babe

jeffersonisswag has invited Happison to join the chat

Happison: yo

jeffersonisswag: help me out

Happison: john hammy

SmellingU: don't call me hammy

Turtlezzz: whut

Happison: ur dum

SmellingU: it's spelled dumb

Turtlezzz: youre the dumb one

Happison: I give up

jeffersonisswag: already?

Happison has left the chat

jeffersonisswag: nuuu

jeffersonisswag has left the chat

SmellingU: hey Laurens

Turtlezzz: wazzup

SmellingU: u smell bootiful ;D

Turtlezzz: aw thx sweetie

SmellingU: now that we're all alone

dakingboi has joined the chat

dakingboi: *starts singing* all alone

Turtlezzz: now were not

SmellingU: who invited u george

dakingboi: nobody I'm da king fulz I can doz whateves I wantz

Turtlezzz: u get 2 join chat rooms without invites. wow.

dakingboi: ikr its awesome

SmellingU: r we the only ones who get sarcasm

Turtlezzz: apparently

dakingboi: ur rlly boring actually

dakingboi has left the chat

SmellingU: WOW THANKS SOOOO MUCH GEORGE

Turtlezzz: were really really all alone now what do u want 2 do

SmellingU: 😗

Turtlezzz: 😙

SmellingU: 😚

Turtlezzz: 😘

(those are kissy face emojis)


End file.
